


hold your breath

by underscorepidge



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Panties, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: the strings can be tightened only so much





	hold your breath

Gold, the color of wealth, riches only few men had come to know. 

White, the color of purity and innocence, new beginnings some sought for change.

Together did they look divine on mortal form, making his waist seem thinner, accentuating the curve of hips.

He had always been beautiful to you, instance of making love under moonlight to simple nights out on the town.

What one wouldn’t give to take his lips again and again, turning them red with every little bite.

Lace and metal holding patterns up his back, metallic threads through ribbons that held foundations together.

The press of fabric on hips is enough to drive you positively wild, little daydreams of the rainbows you could press into skin.

Holy imagery like no other, uttered prayer through the weight of your hands around his throat.

All of it seemed game akin, when he finally came undone with a little added pressure, silent cry before going limp.

It’s something you wouldn’t change for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can talk to me on tumblr (@babydoll-leith), and discord (@underscorepidge#9758)


End file.
